everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
CowEverAfter/Sandbox
mmmmmm ocs yeets Excellent Charming, full name: Excellent Rebecca Charming * mostly called Rebecca, but Becca or Becks works too * inherited the legacy of the princess from Princess and the Pea * basically 50% of girls in the world * sociable, extroverted, outgoing, LOUD, friendly * likes to be the one doing the talking * energetic and excitable * roybel for the kicks (cue the 'because' sticker that my friend makes on whatsapp) * royal student council * loves dragon games and fashion designing (and fashion designing for dragon games) and sleeping * twin to Royalle * happy-go-lucky kid * owns a cute shihtzu (however you call it) * flaws are that if she hits low she REALLY hits low and she can get a bit too arrogant at times, coming off as rather obnoxious * colourful aesthetic, yall already know her theme colors Brave Charming, full name: Brave Royalle...Charming * equally extroverted and outgoing, if not more so than her sister * rebel with no desire to be bound and controlled by her destiny regardless, also fears to have a damsel-in-distress destiny * i haven't actually properly thought about her destiny * twin to Rebecca * mostly called Royalle * she makes her parents exhausted * combined with Rebecca you get two extremely exhausted parents * they have 3 brothers btw * dragon sports, swordplay, anything sporty and exciting, you name it and she'll be there * feminist with strong views * courageous and daring to a fault * rather reckless and impulsive * armor aesthetic, but no longer roman i presume * close with darling * uh basically the same as what she is now i guess hut a bit more girly, gotta revamp Cavity Tooth, full name: Cavithea Tooth * called cavity??? * rebel for kicks, plus she wants to do her own thing and not take over her mother's slightly disturbing dentistry and other ahem cough cough illegal activities * she wants to be fairylympian athelete btw * filthy rich but wastes it on hypebeast apparel * largest collection of sports shoes, per se thanks to ashlynn * a bit guilty of being a spendthrift but ok that's what happens when you're rich, even illegally * rather open on her views and everything * frank * laidback to a fault * cool as a cucumber * has a strong sense of justice and morals, potential stickler * her mother runs an underground criminal empire dealing in rare ivory which is why she is rich * likes tennis, track and shield, netball and badminton especially but generally likes all sports * alarmingly intelligent and a natural at hexonomics and secretly, leadership (mind is engineered to be good at business management, like her mother) * grumpy sometimes (cough a lot of times) * headstrong * tooth fairy destiny Mary Gold, full name: Mary Chrysantha Gold * precious child * sunshine and happiness and golden things * penchant for mischief * mild adhd * rebel because claustrophobia and adhd when it comes to being trapped in a casting of gold until her aunt's curse is lifted * has the midas touch herself, but more controllable and manageable * her aunt is Marygold Midas, same name ironies? both midas's wife (marygold's mother and mary's grandmother) and midas's first daughter (the marigold who got zapped and yes, mary's mom) both gave birth on the same day, so like they thought it would be nice for both mother and daughter to name their kids similarly * turned her mom into gold statue at birth * magical jewellery keeps her growing controllable powers in check * fanon states that she and her aunt have a goldifying fashion boutique to make designs seem more glamorous and glittery (idk fashion fairytale, idk idk) * rather sly * humorous * also dark and twisted sense of humor * friendly tho * a princess with some quirky traits to sum it up Admirable Charming, full name: Admirable Samuel Charming Charismatic Charming, full name: Charismatic Ryan Charming Diligent Charming, full name: Diligent Timothy Charming possible adrien agreste inspired son but we'll see does Felynx work for anyone???)Category:Subpages Category:CowMooMoo